


What a Tease

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looks like takeout tonight."</p><p>"Totally worth it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Jack being a huge tease and Mark not being being able to wait until they get to the bedroom. (In other words, Mark fucking Jack against the wall, on the floor, over the table... you name it. Whatever you're comfortable with doing.) Thanks!!
> 
> I feel like I did a terrible job on this, idk. It seems really lazy. I am sorry, guys.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk, (non-descriptive) fingering, anal sex.

Mark wasn't sure how much more he could take. With Jack’s hands roaming over his body, it was hard to concentrate on cooking. He just wanted to be a good boyfriend and make dinner for the two of them, but it seemed that Jack had different plans.

Jack’s lips planted teasing kisses to the back of Mark’s neck, making the older of the two shiver. Mark took a deep breath, trying his hardest to ignore the Irishman. Jack nibbled at the juncture of Mark’s neck and shoulder, sending tingles down his body.

“Jack, I'm trying to make dinner.” It was almost embarrassing how shaky the American’s voice was.

“Oh, am I too distracting?” His voice was laced with mischief.

“Not _exactly_ the wording I would use, but yes.” Jack’s hand slithered around Mark’s waist, palming gently at his growing erection. Mark inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth to trap the startled moan that dared to escape. “J-Jack, please.”

“Please what, Markimoo?” He ran his tongue down Mark’s neck, ending on his shoulder and biting softly.

The moan that Mark had previously quieted now erupted from him, making Jack chuckle lightly. Mark growled, turning off the stove in front of him. He then spun around, grabbing hold of Jack’s hips and pushing him backward. A surprised yelp came from the Irishman, making Mark laugh.

The backs of Jack's thighs hit the dining table and he was lifted onto it. Mark then began kissing the other feverishly, causing fingers to tangle into his blue hair. Mark moved to Jack’s neck, kissing and nipping a trail down to the collar of his shirt. Mark’s hands were quick to grab and remove the pesky article of clothing.

“Mark, what are you doing?”

“This is what you wanted, right? To be fucked? Well, your wish is my command.” Mark had a devilish grin on his face as he pushed Jack back to a lying position. He continued kissing down Jack’s torso, soon reaching his jeans. He unbuttoned them, pulling them down and off.

He palmed at Jack’s cock through the thin material of his boxers, leaning down and kissing at his happy trail. Jack gave a whine, biting his lip and tugging at Mark’s hair.

Mark stood, giving Jack a quick kiss on the lips. “I'll be back. Stay here.” Jack nodded and watched him disappear. He soon came back with a tube of lube in hand. “Miss me?”

Jack snorted. “Like you wouldn't _believe_.”

Mark chuckled, returning to his place in front of his lover. “Stand,” he ordered, watching Jack as he obeyed. Mark made a turning motion with his hand, waiting until Jack did so and then bent him over the table. He quickly removed Jack’s boxers, then poured a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers and slowly prepped Jack.

The American made quick work of removing his own clothing. He spread some of the substance onto his length, grabbing Jack's hips and lining himself up with the other's entrance. “Ready?” He asked, rubbing Jack’s hip comfortingly. Jack nodded quickly, green hair a floppy mess atop his head. Mark chuckled lowly. “Of _course_ you are.”

Mark slowly thrust forward until his hips met Jack’s thighs. He then pulled out, snapping his hips forward again. Jack whimpered, fingernails digging into the wood of the table. Mark was soon fucking Jack at a quick pace that made the Irishman’s knees weak.

“You're such a needy little slut. Couldn't _wait_ to be fucked…,” Mark growled as his fingers made bruises on his lover's hips. Jack whined quietly, biting at his lower lip and thrusting his hips back against Mark.

“Oh _god_ , Mark.”

“I bet you wanna cum so bad, don't you?” Jack nodded enthusiastically at Mark’s words, making the other chuckle. Mark wrapped his arm around Jack, grabbing his cock and tugging at it quickly. “Then cum for me, you little slut.”

Jack groaned loudly, cumming hard onto the table below him. Mark sped up his thrusts, cumming soon after his lover.

After catching their breath, the two redressed and Jack cleaned off the table.

Mark walked back over to the stove, seeing that their dinner was completely ruined. He sighed, throwing the food in the trash. “Looks like takeout tonight.”

Jack giggled, kissing Mark lovingly. “ _Totally_ worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
